


On Your Knees

by lukelemon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Earrings, Fanart, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukelemon/pseuds/lukelemon
Summary: A birthday gift for a gorgeous ficwriter Riakon!





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> ...am I even allowed to post fanart here like that? XD


End file.
